Peel
Peel was a Toran man and a common companion of Zeean. He briefly acted as decoy for Barda after the Belt of Deltora had been restored. History Peel was banished from Tora along with the rest of his people when the Torans refused to help King Endon after the Shadow Lord invaded Deltora. The Torans wandered, eventually stumbling across the Valley of the Lost. Peel and the rest of the Torans were cursed by the Guardian, becoming his "subjects". They remained in the Valley for over a decade, unable to escape. The Valley of the Lost Though not mentioned specifically, Peel was restored to his normal self along with the rest of his people when Lief, Barda, and Jasmine defeated the Guardian and reclaimed the Diamond. Return to Del Peel and Zeean spoke with Lief, hoping that the Belt of Deltora was the key to regaining access to Tora. He was awed by the sight of the Amethyst and offered a theory as to why the gem had been dropped in the Maze of the Beast. He suggested that the amethyst bent the will of the Ak-Baba slightly so to be dropped as close to Tora as possible. Peel alerted the group that Doom and Dain had entered the valley and watched as Doom argued with Lief and Jasmine before departing with Zeean when night fell. The next day, Peel and Zeean suggested that simply restoring the Belt of Deltora was not enough to defeat the shadow lord, prompting Dain and Lief to think about the events surrounding the Belt’s original creation and use by Adin. Peel was the first to notice that Adin's victory depended not only on the Belt of Deltora, but also on the unity of the seven tribes. Peel quietly agreed to act as a decoy for Barda to distract the Shadow Lord from the meeting at Withick Mire. At the end of the day, Peel bid farewell to his family and departed for the River Tor with Kris and Lauran, who were disguised as Lief and Jasmine, respectively. Isle of the Dead Peel was mentioned by Lief, along with Zeean and Sharn, as having visited the Bone Point Lighthouse. They all experienced strange visions and told Lief of what they had seen. Physical appearance Peel was a large, bearded man. He bore a fair resemblance to Barda, being roughly the same height and skin tone. While he normally wore Toran robes, Peel wore rougher clothing when he was disguised as Barda. Peel was several years older than he looked, as he did not physically age during his time in the Valley of the Lost. Personality Peel was a relatively quiet, thoughtful individual. The broken vow to the king weighed heavily on Peel's conscience and he was eager to try and make up for his people’s mistake. He was fully willing to risk his life as a decoy, only stopping to say goodbye to his family. Abilities Peel, as a Toran, had access to his people's powerful magic. He could conjure mist to obscure the former Valley of the Lost, among other things. Peel's thoughts were psychically shared with all Torans, and vice-versa. This made it impossible for Peel to keep a secret from his people, but also made his memory exceptional. He was relatively perceptive and seemed to be well-trusted by Zeean. Appearances ''Deltora Quest'' ''Deltora Quest 1'' * Return to Del References See also * Kris * Lauran Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Deltorans Category:Toran (tribe) Category:Magic users